


The mole

by Gibbonsman123



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbonsman123/pseuds/Gibbonsman123
Summary: This is el topo's pov and their first "encounter"
Relationships: Le Chèvre | Jean Paul/El Topo | Antonio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is el topo's pov and their first "encounter"

_Remember, In and out. Blend in and don't be seen. AND BRING IT B-_ Doctor Bellum was breaking up. I couldn't tell if it was the fact we were staying at a cheapie motel or the fact she was screaming.

"Ok 4 keys 4 people," Gray said

"She couldn't at least got a 2-star hotel" Sheena started

"We don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves'' Jean replied " we are stealing a multiple million-dollar gem so no one would expect it to be in such a... Place"

"I find this particularly homey" I responded "back before I got kicked out of my parent's house didn't live in what be called a Safe neighborhood"

"See the mole man finds this homey" Sheena snapped "I knew I should've told them to bump it up." Gray just ignoring Sheena at this point he gave us the cards. Jean got 3, I got 4, Sheena got 5, and gray got 7. Everything went great.

The caper was surprisingly a success. No red riding hood so it went smoothly. It was the night that was different. Carmen didn't show up to the caper but she did the pickup sight and tipped off "the secret service". That wasn't the strange part, it's what happened with Jean.

After the success, we went out to drink. Jean had a lot of alcohol. So much to the point, that grey wouldn't let him near it. 

It was 11 something and I was half asleep, but I heard a knock on the door." H-hello?" I questioned

"It's Jean," he answered. His heavy French accent let me know it's him. I got up to let him in. As soon as I opened the door Jean leaned in to kiss me. Unlike his, my reflexes aren't that good so he landed a kiss on me. I push him back knowing he's not in the right state of mind.

"Come on," he said with a smirk "I see the way you look at me when we are out in the field, so let me bring that into the sheets"

"Your drunk Jean and drunk people never make good decisions," I replied. He kissed me one more time but this time closing the door behind him. I couldn't resist. I let Jean do whatever he wanted. But in an hour in I heard something, _WE_ heard something a banging on the wall "If your gonna bang can you at least do it quietly I'm trying to take a catnap


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le chevre's pov

After last night's... Entanglement I couldn't even bear to get up. Me waking up in his bed next to him. It was still dark outside even though I fell asleep at 12. I turned to the cheap burner phone next to the glass of water. I finally got up to take a sip of the water. I looked at Antonio. _He sleeps like a_ _baby,_ I thought to myself.

I was going to go back to sleep but I never got the time. I turned on the news because I knew the alarm clocks were wrong."4:17" I read "might as well watch spin the wheel because there always reruns at this time in the day," I flipped to the channel and sat there watching for 30 minutes until I heard moving. It was Antonio I think my whisper chanting woke him up. "good morning handsome" he whispered, "what time is it?"

"4:40" I responded "go take a shower, between last night and the fact we have to leave in 20 minutes" He got up while stretching. While he was walking to the bathroom he looked over he stopped and looked "you wanna do it with me". I got up and followed. What a long shower, well longer than the regulated 5-minute shower. As we leave Sheena looks at us with a weird look almost as if she knew 

Antonio got to my ear and whispered " she heard us yk" a look of shock washed over me. _She ain't a snitch ,right?_ I looked at her and her looked changed. As if she ones what I was thinking. It was like this every mission I got drunk did the deed with el topo and everything was fine until one day. The day I wanted something different


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The change

"Get Carmen to help us escape, what are you thinking?" I was confused, how would this work. Because we don't know what they did to our suits or even to us.

"Mon Amor, please hear me out." He asked. He used those eyes. He knows I can't resist them."If we get new clothes and discard all our gadgets maybe we can run away with her." 

"We would have to get new identities," I said without thinking

"No we won't" he replied in a reassuring tone 

"Ok we need to wait for a mission where we can be alone then we leave" It would work seeing how we were trained by the same person, but we would have to see how she would react especially how we've tried to kill her multiple times.

As I was thinking I got a call

"Hello?"

El topo we need you and le chevre in this mission

"Who is it?"

"Coach b?" I asked like we were breaking up. His face changed from confused to reassured. I continued talking until she hung up. I made sure she hung up so Jean and I could talk.

"Our last mission," I said almost crying

"Our last mission" he grabbed my hands." shall we get ready," he said with a smirk

"For the mission?" I asked

, "Y-yeah I knew you would get confused," he said seriously "For the mission." We are stealing the Marnolical hand made 1834 viola. We know Carmen would show up so we knew what to do. Start fighting carmen. And then explain everything to her and explain why we need to escape with her.

The night came and with that came the red shadow. Jean on the roof and me on the sewers. if she would try and come through either way so we are keeping a lookout. She came through the sewers

"A mole is always followed by his goat" 

"Carmen"

"What do you want mole"

"Let us escape with you"

"Us?" 

"Well, le chevre and I are an-"

"An item?"

"Yes and if they caught us they would mind wipe us or worse"

"How do I know this isn't a vile trick?" 

"Please just trust us"  


"Ok, but we would have to go through the right safety precautions." She replied "just call me chevre down here and we'll talk this over"

I called him down here with my earpiece. As he got here and we hugged in relief. But there was no talking, only a feeling, a feeling of heavy eyes, tiredness. The next thing I know I'm on the ground and I'm on top of le chevre out cold. 

It's cold, like really cold I think to myself. I try to move my arm but it's not moving, so I try the other one. I opened my eyes to see both of my arms are. I look over to see le chevre tied up still out cold but he's in his underwear. We both are. I hear something going on upstairs like walking and talking. I break free to see what's going on upstairs. As I'm still tired I try to find the stairs. I find it and I go up the stairs still, in my underwear. I open the door to see Carmen and Shadow-san together.

"Uh, carm?" A deep Boston accent screamed "mole man, MOLE MAN" he started to scream as I turned around and saw a pale freckled boy with ginger hair. As I turned around I saw Shadow-san in a fighting position.

"You might be a villain but I never attack an unready opponent." Shadow San said with his hands up

"Stand down," Carmen said as she put her hand on his shoulder "he and le chevre has a problem with V.I.L.E" 

Shado-san's face changed from anger to confusion" you and le chevre?"

"I'm glad it wasn't that obvious" I replied

The ginger boy came back down after sneaking up the stairs" 

"What do you mean Zack?" Now a woman "Carmen probably took him out already" 

As she came down with him she started to look at me. "Carmen?" She said

"I know ivy" 

"Well ok carm"

"Imma get him and his boyfriend some clothes," said Zack

"Imma go downstairs and wake up Jean," I told them

I go down into the basement and wake up Jean

"Your heavy sleeper," I said kissing him on the cheek

"Where are we?" he mumbled. I explained everything that happened. And he was confused yet happy that we escaped. I go up with Jean to see a shirt and pair of pants too small for me and the same for jeans but it was too big. 

"Sorry but this is all we had," each said after seeing our expressions.  
L

"I don't trust you enough to go out because we still don't know if this is a vile trick" it's almost like she knew what I was going to say. We nodded in agreement. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thsibkne is in le chreves pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has been a bitch recently so I could write.  
> I just started lol

Work in progress.....


End file.
